


Late Day At The Office [fanart]

by Koe



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Adult Content, Comic, Digital Art, Fanart, Humor, M/M, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-27
Updated: 2012-04-27
Packaged: 2017-11-04 10:28:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/392844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koe/pseuds/Koe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ed, Roy and Jean getting at it. (Probably making amateur porn.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late Day At The Office [fanart]

Update: Here's an unfinished coloured version too, but I like the B/W better.


End file.
